


Overdue

by mileskaane



Category: Friday Night Dinner (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, F/M, Fluff, PWP, Shower Sex, sorry for writing this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:20:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23880688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mileskaane/pseuds/mileskaane
Summary: Whilst house sitting for Martin and Jackie, you and Jonny take advantage of something Jonny has wanted to try for years.
Relationships: jonny goodman/reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 59





	Overdue

**Author's Note:**

> um i've been rewatching FND and whilst i've always been a whore for jonny, it's somehow increased. so enjoy this that i slammed out without editing properly. plus, this show is severely lacking in fanfics.
> 
> twitter: tofumuse  
> tumblr: mangostv

You’d expected to be dragged into Jonny’s old bedroom the second the door shut behind Jackie and Martin as they set off on holiday. Everything seemed to be heading that way as you made your way upstairs, Jonny stopping you at least three times on the way up to briefly press you up against the wall and stick his tongue in your mouth. However, upon finally reaching the top of the staircase, it was the bathroom door he reached for:

“Did you want me to shower beforehand or…?” You asked out of confusion.

“Shower sex, duh?” He said, looking at you like you were a complete moron. He switched the shower on to warm up.

“Ohh”

Ohh. That made more sense. You’d anticipated the freedom to have a bit more fun shagging whilst you were both house sitting for the week and not in your usual cramped flat which had a shower barely big enough for just one person. But shower sex right away? An unexpected but welcome turn of events.

“That sound okay?” He asked, moving towards you. You nodded as he leant down to kiss you again. He started pulling at your clothes to get them off you, and you rolled your eyes, stepping back to take your shirt off before stepping forward again to kiss him. His eagerness was evident, already frantic with his kissing and unable to keep his hands off your body.

He was always wearing bloody ties and shirts, an absolute pain in the arse to get off quickly. You made quick work of his tie as he started on his shirt buttons, somehow never breaking the kiss with you. 

As you began to undo his trousers, he moaned into your mouth. You could feel how hard he already was in his trousers.

“You’re really into this, huh?”

“Shut up.” He mumbled, shuffling out of the rest of his clothes and jumping into the shower. “C’mon then.”

You finally got naked and followed him into the warm stream of water. Instantly, he’s pressed you against the cold tiles and a hand snakes its way up your thigh. As soon as his fingers found you, they were slick with your wetness. You could feel his cock pressed up against your thigh and he bit at your neck, dragging a moan out of you.

“Always wanted to do this.” Jonny huffed against your shoulder. “Never got the chance when I actually lived at home.”

“You’re filthy.” you said, baring your neck to him further.

“Don’t act like you aren’t into it.” he smirked. Before you can respond, he’s lined his cock up to you and slowly slides in.

“Jonny, fuck.”

“If you say so.” He said and began to thrust. 

You smacked your head on the tiles as you let it fall back, Jonny giggling at your soft “ouch” but never stopping. It was easy to ignore the pain as he continued to fuck you, his arms sliding around you as he held you closer to him.

“Shit scared I’m gonna slip if I’m honest.” he mumbled. You couldn’t help but laugh at him, and he giggled too.

“You’re fine, keep going.”

“Turn around then.”

You obliged and put your hands on the tiles, groaning as Jonny slowly slid back inside you.

“God, you feel amazing.” he panted. You looked back at him and admired how good he looked. Somehow with a sopping wet fringe in his eyes that he was constantly adjusting, he was the most attractive thing you’d ever seen. As you made eye contact, he smirked and gave your arse a slap, the sound echoing in the steamy bathroom.

“Bloody hell.” you muttered.

“Don’t pretend you don’t  _ love it. _ ” he chuckled, emphasising his point with another slap. You let out a little whine and he did it yet again. “See? I was correct.”

He grabbed onto your hips with an almost bruising grip and began to harshly fuck into you, really wanting you to feel it.

“Not gonna last much longer, babe. Gonna be a good girl and touch yourself for me?”

You nodded and did as he asked, sliding your hand down between your legs and playing with your clit as Jonny sped up his movements. You were both moaning now, unable to hold anything back as you got closer to the edge. 

“God, Jonny.” you panted, unable to stp chanting his name as you teetered on the edge of orgasm.

“C’mon,” he whimpered. “Cum around my cock.”

You gasped and whined his name as your orgasm finally hit you, your one hand still on the tiles slipping and nearly sending you tumbling over as the sheer force of your orgasm wracked its way through your body.

“Fuck!” Jonny wailed, the force of your orgasm and the resulting clenching around his cock sending him over the edge. He fucked you through his orgasm, oversensitivity hitting just as he finished.

“Fuckin’ hell.” you panted afterwards, both of you collapsed against slippery wall tiles.

“Suppose we actually have to wash now.” 

A cute and tender side to Jonny always came out in his post-orgasmic haze. He turned you around and squirted shampoo into your hair, slowly massaging it into your scalp until bubbles were pouring down his arms and your face. You stuck your head under the stream quickly to avoid getting any in your eyes. After putting conditioner in your hair, you turned around and did the same shampoo routine to Jonny, slightly quicker than what he’d done to you as he had to bend down for you to actually be able to reach his hair. 

Ever so tenderly, he washed you with a soapy flannel, before ruining it by purposely shoving it in your face. You splashed him in the face in return then quickly had to apologise before you got into a water fight and ruined the whole bathroom.

Once you were done in the shower and wrapped up in big fluffy towels, he finally took you into his old bedroom and you cuddled on his bed.

“Don’t get too comfortable, babe. I plan on shagging you in every room in the house at some point this week.”

All you could do was roll your eyes.


End file.
